FMA movie 2 The Reunion
by soliloquy-n
Summary: The sequel of MOVIE 1 Shambhala’s Conqueror that I made… It’s about the reunion of the unimportant and important characters in fullmetal alchemist. EdxWin, RoyxRiz, and ….? Guess who… This is my 1st ever fanfic in my whole life..! Pls make any reviews...


**FMA Movie 2 (the reunion)**

_I hope you will appreciate my hard work! _

_Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi (The Reunion) why reunion? You will soon find out as you read the next paragraphs… This is (for me, and I really like to be) the sequel of movie 1 (Shambhala's Conqueror) and I hope you will read up to the end… This is dedicated to all my fellow fma adix, especially to edxwin fans, to my family and friends._

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

The threat of the Thule Society of trying to open the gate has been ended in movie 1. When the Thule Society leader, Dietlinde Eckart died (or gone, not sure) and all the alchemy circles were destroyed by Ed…. But an alive (but shot) Thule member was very eager to do his will: to open the gate once more inspired by Dietlinde. He tried many ways to make the gate unclose and to revenge to the Elric brothers. But later on he eventually died. However, before he died he magically opened the gate (don't know how) and sent the same armored warriors as Dietlinde had sent.

(faded black)

3 yrs. passed…

We start off with the Elric brothers traveling, with no specific destination. They want to recall their funny past memories and want to erase their hurtful pasts. (By the way, Noah disappeared!) They traveled together, happily. As they wander, Ed seems to be a little thirsty and Al suggests to stop for a while at a minute restaurant. They did stop at a small restaurant with a few drinking men costumers. They bet they're all been here since yesterday. (OMG, they stink!) They appeared to be the crimson alchemist Kimbley and Archer (what? Ah, just their alter formations!) They're very drunk, dizzy and sleepy…

Ed and Al go straight to the bartender who appears to be Havoc. Havoc (alter form) with his cigar on his mouth asked "What is for you?" then smiled. Ed just ordered water to prevent his thirst. Havoc (alter form) called to his fellow bartender who appeared to be Breda and the rest of the military gang except Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong etc. Ed and Al burst into laughter when they saw them. Havoc was confused at the two and served Ed water. While Ed was drinking, Al talked to them who were very lonely because of the decrease of their monthly salary coz they have no other costumers except the 2 drunkards. Nevertheless, Havoc (alter form) has his own reason. He stopped for a while, looking down with a very, very serious face. Then when asked why, he sighed and said, "I lost my girlfriend" !POINK!

Havoc (alter form) with his crying and sparkling eyes pleaded for help with the 2 who have been so used with them. The Elrics really think and miss their own, true world and believe they are in their world for Havoc (the alter form) still wants his love.

While Havoc is still crying, Ed ask Breda (alter form) if they could get an apartment near to that place. Havoc (alter form) was delighted at the idea that the Elrics will stay with them. But Al was confused, "Ah, what do you mean this is the place where you sleep?" he asked.

"Hmm, not exactly here young man." (said the one with a grey hair and line eyes, I totally forgot his name, gomenasai) They showed their apartment that is just in the second storey of their little restaurant. Ed and Al were very shocked. The apartment has many rooms, very clean and neat. But when Al opened one of the doors to ensure!!BOOM !TOINK! The books and other objects fell down on him. CLEAN ON THE OUTSIDE but very messy inside. Ed and Al decided to get one room where they could rest and leave their things. (wow, perfect two bed and a cabinet) It is then known that Havoc's name was Henry, Breda's name was Ryan and the one w/ the grey hair Samson.

Meanwhile in Hagaren world. Winry and Scieszka are visiting the tombs of Sara Rockbell, Maes Hughes and (what?) Pinako Rockbell. Winry is a bit lonely of the death of her old oba-chan, (spelling?) but she is much lonely of losing Ed and Al. She talks to Scieszka and pours all her emotions. She said, "Why do they have to leave me? … It's like they're dead all the time!"

Winry is looking down, very sad and mad she also cries.

"_Please come back"_ she added.

At that time Roy who was about to visit Hughes's tomb stopped and witnessed Winry crying. Then he decided not to go.

Back in our world. Ed and Al are sitting while Henry (Havoc's appearance) is waiting for cute girls to arrive to their restaurant, and Ryan (Breda's) is happily juggling bottles. Then, Samson emerges from the kitchen and shouts that "LUNCH IS HERE!" Ryan, surprised fails to catch the bottles, broke one by one on the ground. Later, Ryan suddenly hits their table clock and is broken together with the bottles. They all pause for a while, staring at all the mess they've caused. Then Samson sighs and asks "What happened?" Then all of a sudden he learned that the bottles were broken and blamed Ryan for causing such trouble. Ryan also blames Samson, if he does not shout that loud none of those would ever happen. Ed was just staring at them while Al got up from his sit and walked straight to all the broken bottles as well as the broken clock. He was about to perform alchemy. (you know he still has his GLOVES with alchemy circles w/ him) Then Ed notices what Al is doing and tries to stop him. "Hey Al, you know not…" said Ed. "Just watch brother" Al interrupted. He clasps both of his hands and what a surprise! Nothing happens. Then the sad Al sits again next to his brother. He feels he lost. He just remembered the day when they used to repair a clock that is broken with the use of alchemy (in ep.1)

"That is just ok" said Ed… "Yeah, it's a good thing I didn't say I will fix it or else I'll be more embarrassed!" said Al.

Ryan and Samson continue blaming and flaming each other. While they are fighting, Henry, Ed and Al had finished their lunch. Al feels sleepy, so he goes upstairs and sleeps, while the two just finish their long and worthless argument. Henry thinks of fixing the clock all by himself, but to no avail because when he thinks it he just makes the whole thing worst. Ed asks him if there is any repairman who can repair the ruined clock. Henry thinks and thinks but all in vain. He doesn't know any repairman. Then Samson become depressed and worried that because they lack a clock they may not be able to eat at the right time. They may eat lunch instead of dinner, dinner instead of breakfast and breakfast instead of midnight snack. (isn't that obvious?) Again he blames Ryan… But Ryan knows someone. His name is Alex, the repairman.

Ed joins Ryan of repairing the clock to Alex, while Henry is still and just waiting for cute girls to arrive. Samson is buying foods for dinner and Al is sleeping.

Then they finally arrived at Alex's shop, (whoa, Alex appears to be Shaw Tucker, alter form of course his human form) Ed is disgusted when all the memories of Nina came back, he just left for a while…

Al is awake, he searched for his brother. Henry said "Just there" (he looks so sad coz no girls arrive) Al went out; he walked and walked until he found a little girl. This girl has a long brown braided hair. (she appears to be Nina, alter form) Al is worried because this little girl has been crying all the time coz she doesn't know the way to school. Al helps her and asks all the people there which is the path to school. Afterwards, they finally arrived. This little girl hugged Al and thanks him. She also introduced herself. Her name is Kylia. Al said his name as well and waved goodbye to her. Al checks if she goes to her classroom and whatta surprise, Kylia's teacher looks like Izumi-sensei! (imagine Izumi wearing teacher's uniform and an eyeglasses, she sure looks like an elegant teacher) Izumi (alter form) is teaching the letter C.

Izumi (alter form): Say CAT…

Children: CAT!

Izumi (alter form): Very good! Now say CHICO!

Children: CHIC—O!

Then Kylia sees Al, watching her at the window. She smiles and waves. Al too smiles and waves back. Then he leaves.

Finally he arrived to Alex's shop where he saw his brother Ed sitting outside. "NI-SAN" / "BROTHER!" shouts Al. "You know what brother, I saw Ni…"

"I saw Tucker…" Ed interrupted. Ed looks very sad because every time he sees Tucker, he remembers Nina and how she died. Al stopped for a while and continued "I saw Nina and sensei!" Ed looks extremely shocked and smiled. He said that he is getting to like our world, Al agrees with him.

Meanwhile in Hagaren world. Winry is reminiscing the past when she used to play with Ed and Al. She looks at the old photo album where there are a lot of pictures with Ed, Al and her. Then she noticed a letter. (OWOW!) It was a letter that Ed gave to her when he was in Tucker's house.

Then in our world. Alex repaired the clock with ease. Ryan thanks him and gives him the payment. He left w/o the Elrics. Then the Elrics asked a few questions to Alex. (Shaw Tucker's appearance) Later, they have known that he is really a writer. But since all of his novels were rejected he stopped from writing and found another way of living—repairing. He said that repairing destroyed objects would really help him to feed him and his daughter. It is then revealed that Kylia's father was Alex (Shaw and Nina) when she went home from school. Kylia told everything to his father. Alex was so grateful and gave the Elrics a special wrench as an exchange. "No we don't need an exchange." said Al. "No, please keep it. It is my only way of saying thank you…" Alex sincerely said. They kept it went home.

Ed and Al were in their room, waiting for their dinner. They had been thinking of Alex and Kylia. Then Ed snapped he got a brilliant idea! "Why brother?" asked Al. He will write a letter to Mabuse, the movie maker. (in movie 1, Bradley's form) Ed prepared pen and paper then write. Then Ed suddenly remembers the day when he wrote to Winry (remember it? He was using his left hand!) Later on, Samson calls for dinner.

In Hagaren world. Winry is happily cleaning her house. Then suddenly she remembers that a screw in Ed's automail has not been fitted properly. OOPPS! This troubles and bothers WInry again! She made her same mistake again! (oh no!)

Then In our world. The Elric brothers were paying a visit to their father's grave, Hohenheim Elric. It seems that Ed had already forgiven his father since he passed away. Abruptly, Al remembers every single days that they used to visit their mother's grave, Trisha Elric. And now they are visiting their father's. They realize that they are truly orphans. But still they have new friends who love them and welcome them as their true relatives. "We are still lucky to have them!" said Ed, and then they head home. While walking, they saw an arm wrestling competition that if you beat the reigning champ, you'll receive large sum of money… Suddenly Al remembers that Samson, Ryan and Henry (what Henry? All he did was to sit and wait huh?) need money because they had broken a number of glassware. They have to pay it or else their boss will get angry. Ed agreed and tried to challenge the champion who is five times larger than him. He used of course his right hand—his right automailed arm made by Winry.

It has been a tough match. But Ed wins!(YIPPEE!) They got the money but Ed is not yet satisfied and continued the match with all other men trying to beat him. Many failed as in all who tried, had failed. TOO BAD! Too bad also for Ed, coz his right arm will soon be broken because a screw did not fit properly. It's a good thing the next contender likes to use her left arm instead of right. (what? her? A girl?) Yes, it's a girl name Lily (alter form, she is the girl in episode 26? Her Reason) of course her arms were not automailed. It also has been a tough match. Ed's left arm is weaker, but still he wins the fight. From then on nobody dared to compete Ed since both of his arms (they thought) were strong. Because of that Ed and Al decided to go home.

Back in the restaurant. Henry, Ryan and Samson's boss finally arrived and learned that numerous glassware were broken. Ed and Al also arrived and saw Major Armstrong. (alter form) Al was suppose to shout "MAJOR" but Ed closed his mouth and whispered to him, "Al get use to it!"

Ed and Al explained to the angry boss who was known as Marcus how it had happened. (of course they lied or else the 3 will be reprimanded) They also told Marcus that they have brought money to pay all the damages. Marcus's angry face becomes a calmer one when he heard those. As a reward, Marcus gives them two alternatives. It is either they will work as a waiter in his restaurant, (Ed and Al think that it's not a reward) or one of them will marry his sister. (That is not even a reward, they thought Al chose just to be a waiter. Ed sits and tired of listening. Then Marcus said, "very well you small boy will marry my sister!"

Ed goes wild, stood up and said, "Who do you call small that can't be seen by naked eye? And have to use magnifying glass just to see?" (As his usual line in the series) Al laughed and said, "He did not go that far brother" Al apologized for Ed to Marcus while Ed is sitting, busy cooling his head. Marcus also apologized for saying such to Ed. "I said that because I saw him, sitting!" !BOINK!

Ed sighed and said to himself, "That's near, I nearly though I haven't grown!" Marcus again boasts her sister. He said that Ed's reward will be the engagement and marriage to her sister. Ed laughs a bit, imagining Marcus' sister (like the major's) as so big as him. Ed fearlessly said "NO" and he added, "I-I do have, a girlfriend!" This shocked Marcus and made Henry happy. Henry came near to his boss with his sparkling and crying big eyes saying, "Let me marry your sister!"

While they were busy there, Ed and Al went up to their room. Ed said that he thinks his automailed arm was too battered up in the match a while ago. Good thing Alex gave them a wrench. All Al has to do is to find what seems to be the problem and fix it. While he was fixing, Al asked, "Brother, do you really have a girlfriend?" Then Ed replied, "A, of course I don't have. I just made excuses. That's silly!" Then Al asked again, "Uhm, silly? What about Winry?" (This made Ed blush for a while) "Uh, Wi-Winry? A, Winry always complains and complains every time she sees my battered up arm. She just complains! Hah!" said Ed.

"Um, maybe she complains but she does her work evenly brother." Al said……

"Ok it's now fixed, try to move it now." Said Al

"Yah, it's well done Al thanks!" replied Ed.

When they were about to sleep, Al said "I want to see Winry!" Ed stopped for a while and said "Just sleep now."

In hagaren world, all is troubled again by the come back of the armored warriors. They come in great numbers, lifeless. But they are causing great damage in the Hagaren world. Roy thinks that the gate is still opened. He plans to go to our world to destroy all the warriors that are causing damage to their world. Even if he knew that this means not returning safe nor not going safe ahead to our world. When Riza knew about this, she tries to help Roy, in going to our world—the REAL world. They do not know Sciezka is eavesdropping over them. Behind her back (she doesn't know) are Havoc and Breda (in their true form, not alter) eavesdropping too! "A, you will go there, I'll report it to WINRY." Murmured Sciezka. Then she notices that there is someone on her back. She pauses with terror and then finally she knows that it was just Havoc and Breda.

Sciezka asks the two why they are doing the same way she does. Havoc is thinking that she is talking about the eavesdropping, blah blah. But he did not say such; instead he said "Eavesdropping is a major sin. And it will cause you YOUR DEATH!" Afterwards, Sciezka screams in terror! Then Havoc was about to alter his words to stop Sciezka from screaming. But Breda aggravates the situation. He said that "Yeah, the flame alchemist will burn you until you become ashes!" Breda happily stated. This makes Sciezka's scream go louder. (AAAAHHH!) Havoc spanks Breda for aggravating the situation. He said that it was just a joke. Hawkeye comes to see what is going on (holding her gun, pointing at them). The three, obviously frightened paused for a while and altogether they say, "Just joking!" Riza, annoyed fires the gun... (fade)

Then in Winry's house. Winry is surprised of what Sciezka told her. She immediately packs her things for she really wants to see Ed and Al. While she is packing Sciezka helps her and asks, "What if the 'colonel' doesn't want you to join them?"

"He will not do that…" Winry surely said.

Back in our world. Ed is having a nightmare. He is dreaming about the taboo (again). Then we see Winry smiling at him, also Al then fades. Ed is much perspired. He wakes up saying, "Not that dream again!" Then he looks for Al who woke up earlier than him. Ed goes down thinking that Al is just with the three. But he doesn't see any 'Al' there. He then asks the 3 where Al went. But no one answer. Ed is annoyed and repeats the same question. Ryan did not take the silence and speaks up, "Al said never to say anything to you." he said to Ed. While the two, Henry and Samson scold Ryan for saying such to him. "Al said never say Ed that he will go to meet Winry!" Henry murmurs. Then "OOPSS!" Ed immediately goes out and finds for Al while the three try to stop him but they're in vain.

The worried Ed searches for Al who is very consistent to see Winry again. Ed is very much worried that it might cause the same again, that he may loose Al again. Until finally he gets Al and said, "What do you think you are doing?" Al pleads to let him go and explains that Winry wants to see both of them but doesn't know how to get here… "I know the feeling of being left by someone who important to me, brother…" Al said. But Ed explains too that it's quite too dangerous. They are standing in front of the building where the Thule Society used to link our world to their world. They leave, poor Al is very sad again.

While in the Hagaren world. Roy and Riza are about to leave their world going to ours. They are using the same technique as Ed did. But Winry follows them and is very willing to join them. Riza hinders her, Winry pleads to Roy and he easily agrees. When asks why did he agree immediately by Winry, he says nothing. Then Winry becomes straightforward and asks if the reason is her parents that he KILLED. Roy replies and says that he just saw Winry crying and wanted to see the Elrics. All stop for a while and they make their way to our world.

Meanwhile in our world. Henry, Ryan and Samson find a way to get more costumers than usual. As what they thought, many unexpected costumers arrive. The first one is the landlady Gracia (alter form of Hughes wife) and Hughes (alter form, in movie 1 he appears) is also there stalking Gracia (alter) again. Of course the two drunkards will never be gone. Izumi, Sig and Wrath (their alter forms, by the way wrath had his haircut…oohh what a family!) are also there.

Alex wasn't there. Instead he mailed Ed and thanks him because Mabuse (in movie 1 Bradley's form) accepted him as his personal writer. Kylia as well thank them.

Many customers are still arriving. When Al asked the 3 what did they do of the rapid arrival of the people, Ryan replies right away. He said that it is because of his super salmon with hot chicken soup!

"Don't claim my idea!" said Henry.

"It wasn't your idea! IT"S MINE!" said Samson.

While the 3 are quarreling, the brothers laugh because no one seems to order the _special_ dinner called "super salmon with hot chicken soup"... (iww! What will be the taste of it?)

In the midst of their fighting came unexpected visitors. It was their fellow bartender friends! (alter forms of the rest of military team) Then the 3 become friends again… (uh what a fight!)

While the 2 bros are sweeping and cleaning tables (remember they became waiters) Marcus arrives with her sister. (in ep. 37 her name was Ella, alter form) Henry is extremely fallen in love with her. The reason why many costumers come is because Marcus will introduce her sister who can do piano. (not anymore carry the big piano w/ a hand!)

All are in great silence and his sister makes her first piece which made the audience amazed and totally entertained. All you can hear is a big around of applause.

While still in our world, Roy and Riza found out that the gate is really unclosed. They tried to destroy all the things that will link to their world. They did even destroy the whole thing… They find Winry not with them. And Roy did not bother to find her; he knows she is in a good condition. They stop for a while and continue their journey. (just the 2 of them) They know (sad) that they have will not be able to go back to their own true world. That's why they just have to start again, as a part of this world—the REAL world.

Meanwhile at the restaurant. Something will (surely) happen, because the piano piece that is being played is lonely. (you've heard this in the series) The audience/customers are astounded! While Henry is imagining himself and Marcus' sister together, forever. His heart is on his eyes….

As the music still goes on, Ed recalls something. He is cleaning the tables while Al is sweeping the floor. O Al wishes that they could clean using alchemy! Then a surprising visitor comes. Ed welcomes the visitor of course. He does that while cleaning the tables. He did not face the visitor; all he knew was just a simple visitor wanting to order something. ---- Then a very familiar voice is heard while the piano is playing...

"Edo, Aru?" its, Wi-Winry! OMG!

Ed slowly faces her and thinking that his eyes might have been playing him again. He thought that it was just the alter form of Winry, but NOooo! He can not speak because of the joy that he feels inside! Ed is really, really surprised!

Then Al shouts, "WINRY!" and hugs her. (ok, ok just a sisterly hug. Just 2 secs.) "I missed you Al!" she joyfully said. "Me too!" Al cheerfully stated. Then we see Ed slowly walking to Winry. STEP 1, 2, 3 then he comes to HUG Winry! They didn't say anything but they're very happy to meet each other at last!

(fade, the music also)

6 months passed…

Now, we see Winry seeing herself at the mirror, busy fitting a gown. (hm, what's that gown for? It looks like a wedding gown!) Then she rides a taxi and heads to the church.

Meanwhile in Ed and Al's room. We see them still sleeping even though their alarm has been alarming all the time. The time is sharply 12:00 noon. And the wedding supposes to be 11:30 am.

This moment, we see Winry arrives just in time. She looks for Ed an Al but she can't find them. Then Riza finds her (she's very pretty today! She'll be Mrs. Mustang today!) and asks Winry where are the Elrics. (especially her escort—Edo!) Winry replies that she doesn't know… Later on, the wedding starts. (the usual music that we hear when a wedding is about to start—"Here comes the Bride!") … We see a lot of flower girls spreading flowers everywhere. The girls are the alter forms of Elisia, Nina and Kloze. While that's happening, Winry looks for them again, and again in vain…

Meanwhile in Elric's room, Al wakes up realizing that they are very late. He quickly wakes up Ed. The two panicked! Ed is worried that he may get scolded by Winry! They hurriedly dress up and head to the church.

Back to the wedding scene. Winry really failed in finding the two. (no use for the escort coz she is already sitting) She just watches the wedding ceremony of Riza and Roy. Riza looks so beautiful while Roy looks so handsome. Many girls (these are so in love with Roy) in the wedding are crying out loud. The priest by the way is father Conero (alter, a good one!) While the choir are the 7, ah I mean only 4 homunculus (alter forms of Lust, Greed, Gluttony and Envy he has his haircut) While Psiren (alter) the thief plays the organ.

All the cast of FMA (series) are there at the wedding. Except Dr. Marco, Trisha Elric, Hohenheim, Dante, Scar etc.

The wedding ended and the reception began. The rec. is held in a garden. Winry still looks for them but again fails. Then Riza is about to throw the bouquet of flowers. Winry, standing and just looking. No longing to catch it. Then suddenly, somebody taps her shoulder and what a surprise it's ED! She scolds Ed for a while and asks where Al is. Then they see Al is talking shy to a girl. (the girl has a short brown hair, huh?) Suddenly Riza throws the flowers and Winry unexpectedly catches it. (HURRAY!) Then we see Winry's right hand with a ring on her right finger! Also Ed's left hand! HOH! (what do you think it was? An engagement ring, why not? Too bad we didn't see Ed's proposal to Winry!) Ed and Winry just look and the others give them an applause.

The rec. continued in that same restaurant. All men are drinking. While the newly wed couple is busy eating their dinner. Roy and Riza believe that there is an unbelievable and invisible link with OUR world and THEIR world. They understand the alter forms of each and every one. In our world. They are also getting to like our world just as the Elrics do. Coz they can start all over again, start a new life.

Winry is also there in the restaurant, looking again for Ed and Al who are not there. Then she goes out, looks for them.

Ed and Al left the restaurant coz they wanted to take a rest. They walk and sit on a green soft grass where nearby is a lake. They can see the beautiful reflection of the moon. They talk about their pasts. Some were funny, some weren't! Although some had not been so nice, there are still some experiences that put them to top. They really had a long and worthwhile journey. This is what their fate utters and will uphold it to the end. (stretching their right arms and closing their eyes.) LONG SILENCE…. Then they open their eyes, seeing Winry in the water. It's her reflection. She is listening all the time to the two. She also sits and closes her eyes. Ed is surprised and asks, "How long have you been there?" Al scolds his brother and said, "Hey brother, don't talk like that to your fiancée!"

Winry inhales and exhales and opens her eyes. She recalls the past when they are still kids. She is happy to recall those funny pasts but suddenly she stops when it comes to her dreadful experiences. She said that she envies people with amnesia, at least people who have that might forget all his/her bad pasts.

--Al interrupts and said that it is not good to envy people that have amnesia, because he/she might also forget all his/her good pasts. They all pause for a while and laugh. Winry continues her story that she can't believe that almost all of their friends, even those who died are here. But still she added that no one will ever change the REAL ones. Add to that she said that she is getting to like our world. (and that means she loves staying with Ed and Al) She then leaves for she is sleepy and waves goodbye to both of them.

While the Elrics still continue their chat. Al congratulates Ed for he will marry soon. Ed just smiles and asks his little brother who is the girl he has been talking to. Al blushes and did not reply. Ed did not wait for his reply and continue to speak. Ed said that they're not alchemists anymore, but still they can apply the principles of equivalent trade in our world. Even though they are ordinary scientists, they can still save lives… Now it's Al's turn he said that this is the new life he has been waiting for. They had finally reached their dreams, goals in life and even their limitations…They can add new memories but they can never delete/replace the old ones. "I guess they served as a good lesson to us, brother." Al said. And Ed agrees.

Henry (Havoc) did lose again his girlfriend. Very sad again! While Ryan (Breda) is happily juggling bottles again. Feeling contented. Then here comes Samson (grey hair) whispering, "Have a good night!" Then Ryan, surprised again broke all the bottles once more. They quarrel all over again. "I was whispering and yet you broke all?" Samson said. ""It's your fault, why are you emerging all of a sudden like ghosts do?" replied Ryan. THE FIGHT continues. While their boss with her sister sitting at a close by table just looks at them and laugh.

Meanwhile, Alex (Tucker) is working for his next novel. He finds Kylia's room and kissed her goodnight. While Mabuse is having an audition for his next movie. He hired (the alter forms of) Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Envy. (not just choir but actors and actress? the reunion of the homunculus. )

Whereas Wrath (alter) studies hard for his exams, his mother Izumi (alter also) and his father Sig (alter as well) tutor him.

Roy and Riza's happy ending? Well, of course they live happily ever after. Riza still salutes! Roy just smiles…..

Ed and Al are tired of talking and decide to go home. It is late at night when they came home. They went upstairs. Al goes straight to their room and sleeps while Ed checks Winry's room.

When Ed went to their room, he suddenly looks at the clock and realizes that it's past 12. He then suddenly glances at the calendar which tells the date is Oct. 3…….!

Ed is shocked. He remembers everything they did back then and decides to sleep.

But Ed can't sleep; he talks to Al who can't sleep either. "Al, the date." Ed said… "Yes, I know." said Al. They pause for a bit… Then Al laughs, Ed asks why. But Al didn't answer.

"There is a possibility that we may see mom's alter form, right ni-san?" Al undoubtedly said.

Ed laughs too and said, "Yah, you're right!" (They imagine the alter form of their mom and wish to see her. At least, just a new and simple Trisha Elric/alter with no powers but just to take care of her children.)

The laughter continues and they started to have a pillow fight. (it was so fun!) Then, Winry who is just at the other room is bothered by the noise the Elrics are doing. She goes check them to their room and said, "What's that noise, can't you sleep?" (while rubbing her eye) Then Ed suddenly hits Winry to her face. !OOPS! Ed thought she will grow wild, but just joined the two and have a wonderful and wild pillow fight.

While the (mock!) fight continues, Al is narrating that Winry now studies iatochemistry (the study of medicine, came after alchemy in late centuries) and still automail…. Even though they did not exchange anything to obtain Winry, they know that they will have something to give and something will be lost in the end. Now, the new Elrics are ready to face a new phase of life….. Not anymore alchemists but just an ordinary human with extraordinary accomplishments in life……

Finis…….

_Author's Remarks: I know this is too long, and very boring to read. But I hope you'll get my foremost idea of writing this fanfic… I expect your review/s/comment/s, please give any review… please! God Bless you all!_


End file.
